


The Greatest Story Ever Told

by StellarFox



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Gods - Freeform, F/M, History, I Don't Even Know, I needed to write this?, Ibis POV, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Technical Boy/Reader - Freeform, What Have I Done, idk why, reader - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarFox/pseuds/StellarFox
Summary: ‘May the young God protect you [Y/N]’ Ibis though, his own kind of blessing to a soul that carries more power it could ever known.He wonders if someday, crossing many, many paths, they would meet face to face, the participant of this unusual story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer afternoon, the blaring sun already moving west to set, as the wind carried warmth like it was a living breath. It was 1996, in Cairo, Illinois, and the ‘Ibis and Jacquel Funeral Parlor’ was filled with silence and peace, barely the sound of feet moving across the house as the leather shoes step on the old wooden floor.

Mr. Ibis was certainly delighted of the day, even if it was warmer than usual it remind him of the other days, when his people walk among the sand and wash along the Nile. He moved swiftly along the room, the silver tools laid across the room contrasting with the wooden and earthly decor. On the room, the body of a forty-two-year-old woman laid, chest uncover, split in half as the flap of the skin rest almost touching the metal bed she laid on. Ibis look at her with a smile, a lovely woman, she was born and die in this same land, he could see her life like an old movie, he would know, as he wrote every single one of his hand could manage.

A good soul worthy of a good afterlife and all that comes with it, the small fan that stood at the corner of the room move from side to side, keeping the air flow more manageable for a room with a corpse, not that he mind, as the smell of the flesh rooting was a mere process of nature, and in a certain case, a delightful treat.

He stops, his gloved hand resting mid air, eyes wide and unblinking, as a breath rush out of his body. He moves fast, like an old clock that knows how to tick, wasting no time, he laid his shiny and silver tools, giving at least a second to cover the woman’s body with gentleness.

The door of the studio open, the doors sliding side to side to meet with the sight of many, many books, it’s not that Mr. Ibis like to read, which, he did, but not a single book that stood in that room was for entertainment, it was history, written by a single man, with a single feathery pen in this room for longer that any man could.

Each book holds different story’s, not one exactly like the other, still, he could say, if someone would ever had the time to read every single one, they would find many answers that along the years humans tend to ask.

The velvety cover of the chair make comfort for him, as and the open book laid there, the last page with the last dot place. Another life finished, he glanced towards the body that laid on the other side of the hallway, nodding to himself.

As if it had life on its on, his hand move, picking the black feather with the gold tip, dipping it in ink, he wrote the date and time as the new story begun.

_“The rhythmic sound of the heart machine was the only sound that lay on the sterile room, the white walls and white light was not meant for anyone to feel relax, on the bed, surrounded by a doctor and several nurses was a woman, her belly swollen full with new life coming, the woman’s hair stick to her forehead, her eyes closed, unconscious. No one said anything, barely the doctor gave a few orders to the nurses, nothing more than asking for an instrument or simple tasks. A single cut lay on the bottom of the stomach, reaching for the soon to be born baby, a girl. ”_

Mr. Ibis stop, eyebrows furrowing, hesitant, the story fumble and tumble on his mind, it was like having two visions of the same story, one through her, the unborn child, and the other through a god.

 _‘That cannot be right’_ he though, it wasn’t strange to have a glimpse of a god presence in people’s life, the believers and none believers had many contacts with god and goddesses, of course, no mortal ever know that. But even so, even in the many lives he wrote, the presence of a god is a mere glimpse, a passing blessing, just a smile to a healthy baby, or a caress to a grieving wife, not an eager spectator in a mere mortal life.

Grabbing the pen he followed and wrote, Mr. Ibis ask himself, many questions, as well as a fact he would keep to himself, something he never thought he would see.

_“The heart machine beep alarmedly, as the chest of the woman move up and down, the doctor gave orders with distress, asking for assistance, they needed to get the baby out now or it would be late for both the mother and the child, as mere seconds pass from the first cut, the incision was bleeding profusely, more than normal everyone could see, the white gloves were almost crimson red. The doctor applies one more cut with the precision he could, almost dropping the scalpel onto the floor as he inserted his hands deep inside the woman’s womb._

_He pulls, extracting a bundle cover in more fluids that needed, a child born in blood, a silent child the nurses quickly noted, as the single bond the mother and child was cut, a loud single pitch scream was heard, as the single beeping of the machine finally stop. They quickly retired the child, as they assisted the mother to the resurrection that never could happen, as her last breath was meant for the child to survive and not her, someone cleaned the baby and wrapped in a cozy blanket._

_She was moved to a single room, strangely enough, she was the only baby born that day, so the quietness the room gave was only stopped by machines around her, models made that same year, new technology, the future._

_Her eyes followed the slow moving lights across the room, almost in a soothing, lulling way, the small TV laid just above her, place in a stand on a wall, with only one channel that run the entire day, made for newborns, the small animated butterfly move across the screen._

_The night reached its darkest point, the lone hallways and dark rooms made a perfect moment, as the hum of a song rang in the child’s lone room.  A figure appear among the machines, his body glitching in and out between the real of human flesh world and the technological zeros and ones that made the rest, a deity, a young god, worship more and more each day, he took a deep breath as he moves his head side to side, shoulder slumping as the final glitch stops._

_‘There you are’ he mutters, a soft smile appears in his young face, drawing near towards the newborn, his eyes soften as the child’s eyes meet his own, a small coo came out from her mouth as her small arms threw themselves up, meant to reach him. His mouth shift to a smirk, as his long hand reach towards the baby ever so gracefully, only stroking the baby’s cheek with the delicacy of a feather, a golden glow forming as skin touches skin._

_‘Hmm’ the young god surrounded the plastic cradle, a small paper place in the front, the name of the child. ‘[Y/N]....’ he reads, looking again at the baby, knowing that even in the darkness, she follows his figure with a curious look._

_The young god stop his movement, the air static and heavy, he turns, his gaze following beyond the realm of the mortals, a snarl cross his face before turning into a coy smile. _HELLO MR. IBIS, I KNOW ABOUT YOU, THE GOD, THE NARRATOR, THE WRITER OF LIFE AND DEATH, AND OLD GOD, A BORING GOD. I AM THE NEW MILLENIA, I WILL BE WORSHIP MORE THAT ANY OF YOU COULD EVER COMPREHENCE, SO, LISTEN AND LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY, EVERYTHING YOU KNOW, EVERY WORD WRITTEN ABOUT THIS, DOWN TO THE LETTER, MUST NEVER COME TO LIGHT, NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IF SOMEONE KNOWS ABOUT THIS, ABOUT HER, THEN THERE WOULD BE NO GOD INVULNERABLE, SOONER OR LATER WE WILL PERISH OUT OF LOVE. SO LET ME DO MY JOB, AND YOU WILL STAY QUIET.”_ _

The ink of the quill exploded, filling the page, mixing with the words turning them into nothing, Ibis dropped it with shock, a cold beat of sweat moving down his forehead, he looks at the ruined page, a mistake that had never happened, a mistake that he didn’t make. He lean back his chair, taking in a breath, his eyes locked on a single word, [Y/N].

He knew deep down he was right, that young cocky god, that some stuff must remain in secret. It was eons ago when Mr.Ibis learn about soulmates, a rare glimpse of true love, something not even a god can’t break, in humans it happen far between a few, a true rarity, in Gods, and impossible thing. Gods were deity's, something beyond humanity, often self centered and egotistical, they could fall in love, yes, but in the end, as the storys written in history books, were more carnal than romantic. Gods marry Gods for power.

Now, a human soul and a god, written for each other, bound to love each other for all the eternity, a remarkably stupid thing. A punish more like it, humans don’t live not even a speck of the time gods do, the soul is bound to reborn and find each other all over again.

 _‘An Aquilles heel’_ Ibis though, a final death of any god, no matter how many prayers, a god cannot return without a heart. It was a dangerous thing, even Ibis understood. He had loved, long ago, before he wrote many stories before.

He ripped the page, closing the book and moving to the locked cabinet under de desk, in there laid many things he collected over the years, secrets that not even the old or new gods could know, he folded the paper carefully, place it gently in the bottom of the cabinet.

' _May the young God protect you [Y/N]’_ Ibis though, his own kind of blessing to a soul that carries more power it could ever known.  
He wonders if someday, crossing many, many paths, they would meet face to face, the participant of this unusual story.


	2. Chapter 2

_1996_

Technical Boy’s fingers move swiftly across the piano, a perfect rhythm without a single note faltering, sounds of electric notes mixing with the real piano. The song was slow, melancholic, the usual smirk that lay on his face was gone, instead it was relaxed and serious, his eyes unblinking and cold. Hands moving faster, as the finals notes of the song became more and more desperate.

He gasps as it was the first time he had the need to breathe; His fingers move towards his chest, balling the shirt onto a tight fist, his heart beating like a slow drum hard against his ribcage. It has been the third time that day that shit had happened; he leans closer to the piano, forehead resting against the cold dark wood.

Eyes close, he focused on the supposed heart he had; the manic beat returning to a normal steady rhythm, like his own metronome.

 _‘Zero, one, zero, one’_ He counted, every time his heart stop and beat. It almost seems like it was trying to pull him somewhere; the feeling of complete incompleteness was becoming more recurrent, a part on his system missing. He was still young, for a God at least, but he was certain that this isn’t supposed to happen. The first time he brushed if off, but every time it came back stronger, making him more desperate and annoyed above else.

 _ _‘_ Zero, one, zero, one, one’ _Jumping from the seat he back away from the piano hard and fast, the wooden stool hitting the marble floor, echoing around the barren room. He was sure he heard and felt a second heartbeat; it sounded far away yet next to him.

He turned his face to the giant windows that were at the end the lone white room he stood in, the view outside of the green grass and many buildings was blinded as a golden light stood miles away. He looks up; the sun was at its peak, right at the center of the sky, still, it was almost at the own sun was duller than the light.

 _ _‘_ What the fuck’ _was his first though, but then the light beat, and along with it his heart follow, knocking his breath away once more. Grabbing the windowsill, he pushes the glass forward opening the window with anger, sticking almost half his body outside.

Looking deeply at the light; It was almost as everything around was sucked out of every color. He could almost feel the warmth it irradiate, his hand move towards it, reaching for it. It was a sort of calling for him, some part of himself desperate for touching it.

 _‘Everything all right boy?’_ He turned fast, the raspy voice of Mr.World bringing him back to his senses, he blinks, before facing him completely lowering his reaching hand fast. Mr.World keep smiling, unnerving him, he tried to regain his cocky smile and attitude as Mr. World enter the room gracefully, removing his hat to rest against his chest, like a graceful salute waiting for him to come near. He moved towards the older God, ignoring the cold rush that ran through his body as soon as he turned away from the light.

 _‘Just.....peachy, what do you want?’_ He almost snarls the last word with gritted teeth, a sort of annoyance he shouldn’t be showing to Mr.World. The God’s eyes move lower to look at him, nothing about his face seems to move, but the tension of the smile says otherwise.

 _ _‘_ You know, you might want to treat you elders with more respect boy, some people....won’t take that so kindly. We are made to worship and be looked upon, the deity’s that promise a better, brighter future’ _His eyes turn dark and sharp, mouth narrowing and jaw tensing. _‘So better improve your attitude before it becomes your own fall of grace’_

TB bit the inside of the cheek and nod, Mr.World move slowly, hand behind his back, smile returning to his face as he moves circling around him, like he a prey ready to be devoured.

 _‘It....seems like something’s bothering you, I hope it got nothing to do or interfere with our work’_ The older God finally stops behind him, his hand grabbing the boy's shoulder with raw dominance and power, there wasn’t even pressure to his hold, yet the threat was imminent. He shakes him off, snapping his shoulder forward and turning around to face him.

He opened his mouth to talk back but the glow behind Mr.World stopped him. It seems the older God couldn’t see the light, and something deep inside told him it was better if he said nothing about it, he wanted to no one to know about it.  

 _‘No, Sir’_ he smiles wide, teeth grinding with each other, while looking at his eye with confidence _‘Nothing’s wrong, and even if it was, I would have taken care of it’_

Mr. World look for the truth behind those words, searching deep for a small form of wavering. _‘Good’_ he puckered, ‘ _I’ll be back soon enough, there’s a lot of work ahead of us, so get your head straight’_ and with that last words that were definitely a threat, he moves pass him and disappear out of the room leaving him frustrated as the light called to him once more.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, before rushing towards the door, pushing it with more strength that needed, the wood crashing with the wall, ruining the white paint along with it. Moving along the hallways of the new technical facility he rushed towards the exit, nobody seems to even notice him, or if they did, they simply ignore him, which was hard considering the choices of clothing he loves to wear so much.

Everything about this place was made to worship him, every room, every study, every single person that work in this place where like prayers that he feed on. He was becoming stronger and stronger each day, moving masses of people towards the future, an interconnected world where no one, not a single human soul would be ever capable of living without him, soon enough everything will have to rely on technology, and he will be there taking it all in.  

Opening the crystal door of the main entrance, he realizes just how strong the light really was;It had become even brighter the last few moments he looked at it. The green campus was large, so he moved forward, he had to reach the light; He needed to solve this annoyance before it became a real problem, he only hoped that it would be sooner than later before someone noticed his absence.

Eyes close, he reached for his world, himself, the greatest creation. He merges with information and with it, every single device and technology worldwide, he had access to all the information, he could be anywhere he wanted, so he moves at the direction of the light, stopping once in a while to check if he was headed the right way.

He reached the outside of a hospital in the middle of God knows where; It was late at night and even everything should be dark he could barely keep his eyes open, as the light could very well be blinding him by know, his breathing was frantic, the back was dripping with cold sweat; The hospital looked more like a rave club than anything, as the light beat along with his heart in fast movements.

As soon as he enters through the door, the light seems to have vanished making white lights of the halls soothing to his eyes, the building look empty, barely a person or two.

Even if the light was no longer there, the beating heart became even stronger, he could feel it somewhere in a room. Step by step he took each stair to the second floor, a sort of rush came to him, excitement of finding out what the fuck is this all about so he could move on. The walls change from a clinic white to a pastel blue, the long walls of the hallway where decorated with infant drawings of animals and balloons, above him, a sign hang down, arrows showing directions.

 _‘What the actual fuck is this?’_ he mutter, his eyes frantic reading the words display for him, _‘Newborn Nursery, Labor Rooms, NICO’._

This had to be a fucking mistake, he backed away just a few steps before a noticing a glow under one door at the very end of the hallway; He hesitated but his body moved forward, desperate to reach it.

He stood in front of the door, the small rectangle of glass was his only literal window to look inside, a medical team was inside, as a woman lay with her eyes close, most likely not conscious by the look of how they were opening her up. He thought he couldn’t be more confused until he realized the wound was glowing golden. His eyes widen, _‘No, this is impossible’._

 _‘Excuse me, may I help you?’_ A deep womanly voice called, making him turn towards it. A woman stood in front of him, around her sixty’s, her olive skin didn’t help to hide the few prominent wrinkles on her face, she had long hair, like honey cascading from the roots reaching her lower back, her voice carry a small accent, something only a few people would catch if they pay attention. She stood there waiting, eyes glancing up and down his body, a brow raise as she seemingly criticized his style of clothing.  

Deciding on not responding, her turn towards the window once more, the doctors and nurses moving desperately inside, he could see the alarm of the heart monitor, he grabbed the handle of the door, as the doctor pulled a baby out of the woman, taking a few seconds to cut the umbilical cord, finally, a shriek ran across the hospital.

His breath was knocked out like a punch to the stomach, he desperately took air in and out, the crying was almost making him physically hurt, something about the anguish making him want to destroy everything around him, a hand grabbed his forearm, grounding him. _‘This had to be a mistake, this is not possible’_

He could see the millions upon millions of data and information reaching him. He reads, desperately, eyes vibrating as he searches and searches. He had read every single piece of world history in the past, learn every single name and story of the many gods that walk on this land, nowhere, not a single piece of fucking document talk about this.

_Soulmates, better yet, a God’s Soulmate._

_‘Are you ok?!’_ She pushed him to sit on the cold metal chairs farther away from the room, his body feel like it was burning, like an overheating motherboard, the door of the room opened, and along with it, a nurse with a little transparent box above a moving silver cart.

 _ _‘_ No, no, no no’ _He frantically stood up, reaching for the nurse and the baby, only to be stopped by the other woman next to him.

 _‘Stopped it, young God’_ She hissed, green eyes turning gold for a glimpse of a second, he pushes his arm out of her grip, a growl rumble inside of his chest. For the first time he thought of himself as careless, stupid for not noticing another God’s presence, he moved closer to her, chest puff and shoulder straight.

 _‘Who are You?!’_ He asked, receiving an eye roll as an answer, he hated that, the insolence, even if she was a God as well, he didn’t like when someone disrespects him. She sit down again crossing her legs and slumping into the chair, letting go of an annoyed puff of air.

 _‘I’m not telling you my name since I’m no one you need to worry, trust me on that’_ She locked her gaze with his, _‘Besides, I think you have a much bigger thing to deal right now. You know, in all my years since I had been in this earth, I had never seen this happen, it’s not impossible, trust me, I’ve seen weirder shit, but this must be the first time in a extremely long time since a God has been blessed with true and unbreakable love’_

 _ _‘_ Blessed?’ _He hissed, _‘How is this a blessing?, I’m a God, not a dumb teenage boy looking for a date, what am I supposed to do with this?!’_ He thought how he didn’t like his own words as soon as they come out, sure, this would bring many problems, if not fuck everything up, whatever was going on no one had the answer because no Gods alive had had this happened to them before.

The nurse eyes become dark as her face change to a scowl, standing up in a blink of an eye before her hand meeting the roundness of his neck, she applied pressure, but not enough to actually do something.

__‘_ You insolent fool! Any other day and I would have turned you into a frog for talking about love that way. Young God, this is not a matter of you wanting or not, the choice was already made for you, you can turn this into your Elysium or might as well be your death, God’s shouldn’t have a soulmate, they are arrogant fools who only think about power and to fuck as many mortals they laid their hands on. You might a well be a God, a New God, and yet still make the same dumb decisions. So I’m going to give you a single warning, protect your soulmate at all cost, lose her and you’ll might as well cease to exist, this is no joke young God, you’ll understand my words someday, so better be careful’ _

He stood there taking in all she had to say until a loud speaker broke his train of though.

__‘_ All nurses available please report to administration, all nurses available’ _

She gave him one last look before disappearing through a door, leaving him alone with a turmoil inside of him.

_‘Fuck’_

He ended up finding the baby alone inside a room filled with machines. It was already late at night, after stopping Mr.Ibis from recording anything about her, he silently stood there, watching the baby in front of him with no clue about what to do, her mother had passed away, there was no father, she was alone now, just like him.

 _ _‘_ I guess I have you now [Y/N], just need to find a place you can grow up safe’ _TB had never been soft-spoken, not to anyone or anything, but he could not help to feel a sense of protection, he had to keep her safe, he glances at the camera at the far right corner of the room, he will have to speak to Argus right after this, there can not be any proof of this.

Technical Boy thought none of this would happen, not in a million terabytes, but, that emptiness he always felt inside him was gone, suddenly he had more than the prayers, he had something to live for. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elias Brooks was born on 1961, a man with a dream to change the future, he still remembers the excitement he fell the first time he saw a black-and-white TV, or the first phone call he received in his home.

Since that moment, it has always been his dream to change the world and improve it. Along the way he meet Sara, a young bright woman studying in the same class as he was in college, they share the same passion’s and dreams,so falling in love was the natural thing for them. They got married in 1989, and thus creating the Brooks & Gallahad company, ready to revolutionize the upcoming technology and along the way, meeting a new friend that would get them towards the future they always wanted.

So when Technical Boy appeared at their office, baby in hand, it was certain that in the years to come, things would be different.

Sara stopped writing and looked at Elias, her eyes filled with confusion and more question he could really answer for, they stand next to each other and waited for him to explain what was going on.

 _‘Hello Friends’_ Talking in a quiet voice, Technical Boy moved from the door towards the room, his body slightly bouncing up and down, glancing at the baby in his arm every few seconds.

 _‘H-Hi’_ Elias responded with a waver in his voice, closing in on Sara as she gripped his arm pulling him towards her, neither saying a word. Technical Boy roll his eyes, frustrated.

 _‘Well?! No one really gonna ask anything, I guess. ’_ He draws out a breath to gather his thoughts. _‘Ok, I’m going to explain this once, so you better listen extremely carefully_ _or, I will destroy everything you work for and then kill you myself’_ Growling he waited for them to answer, only getting a rapid nod from both of them.

The baby whimpered, breaking the tension of the room. TB turned his head down, all anger washing from his face and a nervous one taking in. He murmurs a few calming words before snapping his fingers, turning on everything in the room with speakers that started to play a calming piano, easing her to fall asleep again.

 _‘She likes Bach, well at least my version of it’_ He smiles fondly before turning his sight again to the couple.

 _‘I’m sorry, but what’s going on, what’s all of this?’_ Elias finally asks, her wife nodding along.

 _‘I got a job for you two, a very important job at that! So congratulations, many people would consider this a blessing. This.....’_  He snarkly said, before moving the baby to show her face to the couple. ‘ _Is [Y/N]_ _,_ _and yeah,_ _I know I_ _ain’t no fertility God or anything, but for today you can call me a stork because you’ll be taking care of her from this day forward!’_  The cheer from his voice made nothing to ease the couple, so the room stood in an awkward quiet except for the piano in the background.

Sara’s eyes move to the baby, just a small little thing, her eyes closed sleeping so comfortable in the God’s arms.

 _‘Can I hold her?’_ She asks, gaining a side look from her husband. The God bit the inside of his cheek, hesitant, his mouth becoming a thin line before nodding fast, like he could regret not a second later.

 _‘Ye-Yeah’_ It took two long strides for him to reach them, but still he didn’t make a move to actually hand over the baby, so Sara slowly reach herself, arms slowly approaching the baby, finally, after almost grabbing her fully the God let go.

 _‘So what are we supposed to do?’_ Elias looked at Sara, already picturing in his mind was this was all about.

Technical Boy eyes remain on the baby for a moment, before stepping away a single step, face hardening, his arms dropping to the sides, his hand flexing and balling up several times, until finally relaxed.

 _‘You two will, and listen_ _well_ _here_ _because_ _there’s no but‘s, nor if or maybe’s, you WILL become her parents.’_ Elias opened his mouth no repute but Technical Boy pushed a finger up, silence him. _‘Uh Uh, let me talk first jumbo, I gave you all of this_ _’_ he raised his arms, showing the entire room and most likely the building the couple owned. _‘_ _I help you make an empire to my name, you_ _r_ _technology is all across America, I made sure of that, so now, I calling what you own me. Real talk, you guys are getting older, so may as well have a baby now, except maybe with one or two guidelines and rules you cannot cross’_

 _‘What kind of guidelines and rules?’_  Sara asked.

‘ _Well...for starters, you will treat this baby like it was your own blood, you will help her grow, give her love and all the thing parents do. You will NEVER tell any one about this, not a single word, not even to_ _your_ _selves, never know who might be listening, and sure as fuck I don’t want_ _any motherfucker in my business_ _.’_ He paused, eyes moving from one mortal to the other, checking as they were following.

 _‘Second, I will make sure she had limit access to certain thing_ _s_ _, I won’t go into detail about that since it’s not you guys problem to fuck with, but pretty much means she will be a ghost_ _._ _No security footage, no public images, not a single traceable information_ _anywhere, not a speck of her will appear online while I’m in charge’_ Both husband and wife looked a little concerned but he keeps going.

 _‘And last_ _ly_ _, and th_ _e_ _one you should always have to have in_ _your_ _little_ _people’s_ _mind,_ _is that_ _I will monitor every action you take, a wrong move from your part and_ ** _I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU._** _Don’t think for a moment that just because you can’t see I’m not there_ _._ _I’m giving her a chance to grow and to have a family, that doesn’t mean I will not be in her life, that’s something I’m not risking to lose’_ The God’s words were filled with rage, lights flickering as he talked.

[Y/N] fidgeted, her eyes opening and looking at Sara, before a pout forming in her face, trembling and whimpering, the sound of discomfort elevating as she was ready to cry. Technical Boy took her from Sara’s arms in a second, taking her fully into his chest.

‘Hey, it’s Ok, it’s Ok’ He whispered, his hand softly patting her back, making her calm once again.

Sara looked at the scene, they had meet the young God while in college, the devotion and power they gave to their work making him appear one day saying that he would helped them reach all of their the dream and more. After years and years of certain memories and interactions with him, the image of the God change.

It was not that she didn’t like the God, hell, she worships him and what he represented; he was much as her life’s work, but he himself had never been a sugarcoated person, he almost whipped a snarky response every time they talked, his ego was a problem, sometimes he acted just as young as stupid as his body make him appear, even if he was surely older than any other person she’d ever known.

So looking at him, cradling a baby with gentleness, setting rules and threats to make them keep the baby like he wanted, to see for the first time being soft-spoken, face filled with worry and care, was defiantly a peculiar sight.

 _‘Why are you doing this?’_ Her question slipped from her mind to her mouth, making the young God turn to look at her off guard, he opened his mouth but she followed, _‘I know I shouldn’t be asking questions, but, you seem to care for her_ _,_ _making us take her as our_ _own_ _daughter without a question, and you expect us to just follow with it? What is it to you? Why do you make so much effort for_ _this child_ _?’_

Elias turned to look at her, his eyes wide meeting hers, almost as if he was telling her _‘Are you crazy?!’_  but she only waited for the God to respond. At first she thought he would explode in anger, his face certainly looked that way, but then it fell down, almost like he was defeated.

 _‘I’m....not going to answer you what you want to know, but trust me when I said that if I could, this situation would be different. Things are coming, things I need to prepare, the world need_ _and will_ _advance into technology and I’m the one who’s leading the rope_ _behind all of this._ _I can’t involve her in any of this, I want her to grow up as normal as_ _possible_ _, with a loving family, and...... I’m not that kind of family. She’s........she’s dear to me in a way I can’t tell you, so, I’m going to say this once, please, take care of her._

Both Elias and Sara were speechless after the God’s words; His voice was almost begging, sad and defeated. Elias nodded to his wife, an understanding that could only be reached with the eyes.

 _‘We will take care of her’_  He responded, making Sara smile, reaching one more time to the baby, grabbing her softly.

 _‘Hi [Y/N], hi baby’_  she whispered. Technical Boy looked at the scene, realizing what it finally all of this meanti. It’s not like she would disappear forever nor that he will no longer see her again, but the coldness in his chest came back once more.

Sara move towards the window, showing the baby the view outside while whispering sweet things to her, Elias on the other hand walk near the God that hasn’t move or take his eyes from the baby, his teeth pulling the inside of his lower lip with frustration and pain.

 _‘So what now? What do we do to keep her? It’s not like we can just have a baby_ _out of the blue, we don’t know where she was born or even have_ _adoption papers_ _for her’_

Technical Boy looked like he wasn’t even listening at Elias, he did not move or looked away for a minute before finally turning towards him with a smirk that quite didn’t reach his eyes.

 _‘You already did since yesterday, congratulations’_  He smiled with sarcasm, clearly they didn’t have any choice since the beginning.  

Before coming here TB had looked in his data, making sure to find a couple that was loyal to him and that they could raise a child with no issues, so when he decided on the Brooks he altered everything in the governments system to make the adoption papers legal, appearing in the database without questions a few days after she was born.

Giving a final look at [Y/N], he walked out of the room, the weight of his chest making it harder and harder, but he keeps moving, reaching the outside door, before stopping, the cries of [Y/N] reaching his ears. He wanted to turn back, but it would be worts if he did, he would watch her grow up happy, he would watch her turn into a beautiful woman, and someday when he can no longer stand the pain of a missing heart, maybe then they will be together.


	4. Chapter 4

1997

Mr.World had called a meeting for Media and Tech Boy to show their progress this past few months, he was in an office building somewhere in America, the crystal wall in front of him of showed the city full with lights and advertisements, even it was late at night everything was moving, people walking, shopping, staring at every ad, every commercial, every TV that stood there, it was perfect, he would have been excited if there wasn’t a problem.

He turned and glance at the antique clock stuck to the cream wall of the boring meeting room, a dark blue carpet contrasting with the boring space, the only things in the room being a long table with multiple chairs and a big box TV. Taking a deep breath, he finally turned his body towards the uggly room, a sight drawing out of him, the impatience was getting at its peak.

__‘_ Where is he?’ _His voice resounded like an echo, they had waited for 30 minutes and Technical boy still wasn’t in the room.

The TV turn on, a woman appearing in the screen dress as Marilyn Monroe, floating on what it looked a set, a giant fan blowing her hair and dress, until the camera close up to her face.

_‘I don’t know Mr. President’_ Her voice mimicking Marilyn’s as she pouts, he growled at the mediocracy of the boy. Not seconds later the door opened, Tech Boy walking in without a care, Mr. World move fast, reaching him by the shoulder with force.

_‘Do you have any idea WHAT TIME IS IT?!’_ He never elevated his voice, but wasting time was something he hated, and losing time means losing war. He pushes Tech Boy onto one of the chair, he still didn’t respond, only looking towards the wooden table, not wanting to meet his eyes.

_‘This better be the last time your late boy, or the consequence will be paid’_ He warned, the boy looked up and nod.

__‘_ It was a mistake sir’_ He answers with an bored tone, almost defiance _‘It won’t happen again, ok?’_

Media looked between both of them, before the TV turned off and her sitting right above it.

_‘Boys, boys, lets not get into a fight, we have better things to do’_ Mr.World looked at her, turning away from them and looking at the night city again. Media turn her gaze to the young God, an eyebrow raise and a tilt of the head, a silence movement that meant that he must stop irritating Mr.World.

__‘_ You been distant the past few months boy’ _Mr. World mention after briefs seconds in silence, he turned, his usual creepy smile was back, he moved, grabbing the headrest of the chair in front of him. _‘You mind telling us why?’_

_‘I’ve’_ Technical Boy started, his tone annoyed at this question, he looked at both of them irritated, or at least is what he was trying to portray. __‘_ Been busy, I’m moving masses, building my network. I’ve got almost full control in every house in America, and maybe, just maybe if you guys work like I’m doing you’ve worried about more important stuff than stick your heads in my ass, complaining about me being late, or distant’ _

He was playing in dangerous territory, he knew, but he keeps his real emotions deep down, looking at Mr.World in the eye, hoping that maybe it convince them both to stop questioning his every move before they start to look for an answer.

_‘Good’_ Mr.World pointed at him, his smile growing, _‘That’s what I wanted to hear. We need to move, the more we work the stronger will become, and when the day the old gods rise, will be ready to destroy them’_

Technical Boy let go of the air he was holding, he eyes remain on the god while he talked about they should do next, but he could feel the burning stare Media gave him for a long moment.

After a conversation, the reunion was over, the plan moving along, Mr.World gave a final look at him before nodding, hat on his hand as he walks out. Tech Boy didn’t move, as the other figure remained there.

_‘What?’_ He growls, turning to see Media standing there, her gaze moving up and down his face, the tip of her mouth moving upward as she floats in front of him.

_‘You know my dear boy, you better be more careful, if you keep this charade as badly as you are doing now it will be late before someone figures out something’_ Even if her Marilyn’s voice long gone, her tone was still soft.

He grabbed his knees tightly; the nails marking his soft flesh as she speaks, nervousness filling his head, he didn’t get the chance to say anything because as soon she finished her warning the TV turned on and Media was no longer in the room, instead a Romeo and Juliet movie was playing.

He stayed there sitting for a while, gathering his thoughts, before finally standing up and turning off the TV. He moved towards the windows, leaning his arm and resting his head in the glass, he tried to calm himself; he needed to be even more careful from now on, the worst part is that he wasn’t worried about Mr. World, Media’s words the one that were on repeat on his head.

Ever since that faithful day, he realized that there would be nothing more important than [Y/N], it was like an almost wild instinct to protect and care for her, with was laughable considering what he represented. He feels whole, the loneliness only coming back when he was far away, he wanted to move forward time, to make her grow up as fast as possible, but in the mean time he would enjoy watching her discover the world, one step at the time. He forms a smile at that, recalling once more the scene from hours before.

______________________________________________________________

The Brooks residency was right in the center of the city, their apartment was in the highest floor of the building, a wonderful view of a mix of technology and greenery.

The space more than enough for a family of three, the decor was a mix of warm, cozy wood and plants with cold touches of technology; it was everywhere around the house. The apartment had an open layout, the kitchen connecting with the living room, granite stairs leading upstairs where the office, master bedroom and child’s room was.

Sara was sitting on the floor of the living room her hand raise at the level of her head has her hands open and close, a wide smile plastered on her as she cooed the baby in front of her.

_‘Come on [Y/N], come here baby, you can do it!’_ The baby was sitting a few steps away, she had grown up the past few months more quickly than anyone around her wanted, at first the Brooks treated her like glass, thinking any wrong move and the consequences would be immediate, but turns out Technical Boy was more understanding than they thought, and that he was right when he said he was always near her.

Sara had almost a heart attack the first few days, she knew babies were supposed to wake up several times at night, so when she and Elias woke up the morning after with no nightly problems, they rush to the baby’s room, only to find out Technical Boy resting on the rocking chair with [Y/N] by his chest, eyes closed like the baby’s, while the dark room was filled with soothing music and night lights.

That happened more times she could count by now, it almost seems that every time [Y/N] wasn’t with Elias or Sara, the God would be next to her. Sara woke up from her daydream as a plush toy softly was thrown at her, she looked at the child, a small laugh following. She stood up, her back bend towards the baby, talking to her once more.

_‘Come on honey! I saw you stand up for yourself, walk towards mommy’_ Talking sweetly seems to work out, [Y/N] almost seemenly to understand her fully as she tilts he head, before hands pushing to the ground, giving her impulse to stand up, she wobbles for a few seconds, before landing on the butt.

Sara cheered none the less, with Elias giving a few words of encouragement as he stands in the kitchen making diner, they stayed there for a while longer, trying to make her just take a few small steps, but it seems that every time she loss balance, she gave up, landing once again on the floor.

That was the case until someone slowly appear in the room, his body fornibg out if air, it had become something so usual for the family they didn’t give him a side look.

Tech Boy looked around the big space, eyes meeting the scene before him, it was already late, he had to travel a long way to the place Mr.World had called him for a meeting, but it didn’t matter to him, as long as he gets to visit, even for a moment.

As soon as he finished stepping in the living room, [Y/N] turn, her chubby hands clasping together, before extending as to reach him, she babbles what it supposed to be words. He smiles fondly at her, walking to grabbed her but Sara extented her arm towards him, signaling to stop. He opened his mouth angry to ask what was the fucking meaning of that but she turns her head before mouthing _‘Wait’_ making furrow his brow in confusion.

[Y/N] face went from happy to a pout until she reached what you could consider a determined look, hands reaching again the floor to push herself, before standing in her two legs, her body trying to find balance, until slowly she moves one foot forward and stopping, the process was low but every time she felt confident she gave another step, both Sara and Elias were quiet, shocked and excited to see her first steps, even if in a jealous way they both thought the same thing __‘_ Of course they had to be for him’_

TB crouch, his hands extending towards her, a give smile so big that almost hurts him, every time she looked like she was going to fall, he pushed himself forward to grab her, but he tried to stay where he was and let her learn, only when she was finally in arms reach he embraces her, twirling her around, words of praised rushing from his mouth, he could hear her laugh.

He ended up staying a while longer, taking her to bed, already asleep in his arms,he opened the door to her room. He could see what Sara and Elias called ‘Excessive Technology’ all over her room, but how else was he supposed to take care of her? He controlled everything in this room, like his own baby monitor, that was actually a baby monitor.

Laying her gently on her crib, he smiles fondly at her, turning the lights off as hundreds of glued plastic stars shone in the dark, making her room more like she was floating among the stars.

_‘Goodnight my sun’_ He thought before closing the door, walking down the stairs he found the couple cleaning the kitchen, both of them soon realizing the God’s presence, they looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

_‘Those were her first steps, just so you know, even if I know you do’_ Sara said to him, a playful and sad tone mixing in her voice. Elias makes and affirming sound before speaking as well.

__‘_ Even if we are her parents, well be never be her favorite, won’t we?’ _He asked more to himself, earning a chuckle from his wife.

Technical Boy almost felt bad by what they were saying, for him, time moved at a different space, he changed with the world, and the world had chance quite a few times, he was reborn and updated countless of times, new information pilling up with the old.

But he in the now and he just got something no other God ever had his hands on, he had a soulmate, a human, he had never felt a connection that strong with any other being, but so far it’s only been the bond, not another thing, someday she would grow, and then things were going to chance drastically, he sometimes was concerned, millions of thoughts coming in and out of his head.

_What if she grows up and didn’t love him? What if a God finds out and kills her? What if, What if, What if,What if,What if **,What if,What if,What if,What if,What if**_

The future was two things, imminent and unpredictable, but he was willing to get as far as bend it for her.


	5. Chapter 5

And so, the years went by, and the running wheel of time never stopped. The people of America became more dependent of the new Gods, Technology was at its peak, every single month something new and shiny came out, the internet was becoming faster and stronger. Boys and girls crave to be as long as possible on the computer, information raining from within of a square box with a screen, it was a new type of magic, something old Gods couldn’t do.

Media took the opportunity to merge with him, bigger and better TVs meant more time to watch shows and movies, the internet became a sociable place, soon enough, gossip pages and social media were thriving online, and with that globalization and mass production, one click and you could send someone across the world to do your biding, the Gods had never felt more powerful. Working like a good oil up machine, coexisting in a single movement.  

Thanks to that, Media and Mr.World never bother him again, no one asked why was he distant or late, they depended on him in a certain degree, a large part of their worshipping was possible via technology.

He smiled thinking about that, loving the fact they finally know just how strong he actually was, they often belittle him in the past, what a mistake. He sat in his own virtual office, a place deep inside his binarial system, the place was always on the move, a code running within the information on the web, pinpointing him was almost impossible, his data of zeros and ones almost undetectable.

The room was a cube of whiteness, with only a crystal desk with several monitors. He sat in his king-like chair, legs spread wide, one hand touching his lips as another was tapping a box that lay on the desk, eyes moving between the monitors.

He had no real reason to have a place like this; he manages information in a different way, it was faster than anyone could keep up with, most of the time he had to check the human aspect of his plan, the technology on itself was a machine that was upgrading all the time, it was always better, never the other way around.

But, even if this place was useless for his overall plans, it had a major personal motives, keeping in here every single memory and information of [Y/N]. This in actuality was a vault, he himself being the only key to unlocking it.

He had saved everything he could of her, her name, birth, the hospital she was born, the name of her mother, everything recorded about her was here and nowhere else. That wasn’t the only thing, he had recorded many moments, every smile, her first steps, the first time she hugged him, her little feet running towards him, her first words, which, he could proudly say it was a babble of his name.

The monitor in front of him played a recording from a couple years ago, [Y/N] had watched Matilda and become obsessed, she loved to perform the scene when Matilda discover her powers, turning everything in the house on and off, of course he gladly dotted her, making everything around the house do exactly that.

Returning to time, it was a thing he found himself not having along the years, no matter if he wanted to be there in every moment, with the growth of technology came more and more work, he had to check on those who could improve things, things he could provide them to make, he was thankful in the least that the Brooks family was one of them.

[Y/N] new who he was, he wasn’t afraid of letting her know that he was much more than human, but it always ended there, never a mention of what she was for him. When she was little, she didn’t even seem to care, she loved him like a child could, without questions or anything, he was just a constant in her life.

Then, she started school, and he could no longer be by her side as much, thankfully he had things to do, so it wasn’t as hard as he though, it was only when he spent more than a few days along and far, that the cold and loneliness hit him right in the guts.

It was then when he found out it wasn’t only affection him, the first time he had to spend more than a week away, he returned to visit only to find [Y/N] in her room silently crying, a small thing cuddling itself on the bed. She later explained to him she felt like she was dying, it wasn’t pain, and she didn’t die, she told him it was like someone taking something from her without telling her what, she couldn’t pinpoint it, but she knew something wasn’t there, a missing thing inside of her.

He understood the feeling, more that anyone else, but he didn’t get the strength to telling her, he keeps thinking it was better later, to let her grow up without an unrippable label on her.

It was almost selfish, if not completely selfish of him to not say anything; he wanted her to fall for him once the time was right, once she could understand what those feelings were without him pushing it on her, almost to see if it was true, after all this time, after everything he felt, that bond, if she was really his soulmate.

More than once he thought it was better to just walk away, to forget all of this, time will pass by and she one day cease to exist while he remains there like a constant to society, but no matter what he couldn’t. it would’ve had been the best if he did just walk away after he gave her to the Brooks, before her turning to the woman she if now.

He looked at the screen, scrolling through hundreds, if not a thousand of files and videos, he clicked on one, the first time she ever got mad at him.

 

**[VIDEO LOG #134]  2004 15:33PM**

The screen of the monitor turn a deep blue as the circle in the middle turned and turned, a big camera was attached above, recording the face of the person sitting in the chair in front. [Y/N] smile a tooth missing in there, her school uniform a little messy, she waved at the camera as the blue monitor showed the usual words.

_Hello [Y/N] :)_

It was a little thing he got used to doing once she started to use the computer, once the computer was ready for use, she clicked on the web server, she usually asked him to show something interesting to her, finding something new in the web to entertain her.

But this time she said nothing, clicking on the bar up top the screen, using two small fingers to find each letter. Myspace.com

He freed the day when this would happen, one of the first pages of social media was booming, and everyone was joining, more use of the internet, more power for media, he hoped [Y/N] would never tried as well. As soon as she clicked enter, the webpage crash, something that had never happened before, she furrows her brow, and click reload, but after a few futile attempts something else appear on the monitor.

_Sorry, you can not go in here._

_‘Why not?’_ She answered to the screen, it didn’t sound mad, just curious.

It’s not safe.

‘But everyone told me I should make one, all my friends have one’ She sounded doubtfully, he just didn’t know if it was for her friends or for him.

 **You**  can’t have one 

 _‘But that’s not fair! I want to!’_ She had never whined, not to her parents and even less to him, he knew deep down he was putting her in a box, but he rather her to be mad at him that Media getting her hands on [Y/N].

I said **NO**

He ended up shutting the whole computer down, but he could seethe angry look on her face before finally turning it off.

**[LOG OVER]**

After that she ended up spending the next few days without talking to him, and he let her, she was child, it was normal, even if it irritated him that she didn’t understand he was protecting her.

 _‘How can she understand if you explain nothing to her?’_ Was the only thing Sara told him when she saw what was happening at the time.

She was right, yet it was easier to remain quiet, only telling her the same thing, it was dangerous, and that she would later understand why was he doing that.

[Y/N] was not happy about the secretness of the situation, she even told him one day that if he was scared she was going to tell someone about him, that he did not trust her. His silence makes her not want to ask about it again.

She keeps growing, turning from a child to a woman, her phones never had anything relatable to social media, no matter how strong it had become to society to have them.

Her friends seem honest enough to not mind it, even if they pop up the question throughout the years, her answer being she didn’t think it was for her. They joked about her being curse, every time they wanted to post a photo with her, it simple crash, every single time, she laughed off, joking that maybe technology hated her.

_Couldn’t be farther from the truth._

Their relationship change over the years as well, at first her child glee and innocence of playing and learning new things turned into an actual friendship between both of them, she had turned into an incredible smart girl, both their parents and himself taught her more that any school system could. He had the world’s knowledge at his disposal.

Once she was old enough, they both knew how the other one ticks, she could only look at him to know what he was feeling and the other way around, he stopped walking on eggshells with her, his snarky remarks, insults and everything else was just how they both talked to each other by now, much to her parents dismay.

She graduated in high honors, earning more than one acceptance letter for colleges around America. Choosing to study Software Development, telling him _‘It’s only natural don’t you think?’_

Now he felt it was the point of no return, a fear creeping on the back of his neck, she was no longer a child, had become something unreplaceable for him, his partner in crime, he needed her more that he wanted to, but that was it, in the years that gone by, she had never once told him anything that might show the feeling of love he did, he didn’t doubt that she loved him; he didn’t know just how far she did and in what way.

She was soon headed for college, filled with imbeciles and mocks of men, she would know a new world, something she would want to venture and explore, even thinking about it make him want to eradicate every single threat possible, leaving no one to lay eyes on her.

He sometimes cursed how much power she had over him, he’s a God, a deity millions upon millions worship every moment of every hour, he makes the fucking world spin, and yet, it almost seems that every time he looked at her, he was the one worshipping her, the need to see her was almost a prayer, as she had become his church and bible, one word from her and he would follow blindly.

A ding sounded in the room, the white wall across from him forming a sentence. _‘When are you coming? Also, bring cookies, and no, not that kind, real cookies smartass, love ya’_

He released a huff, playfully rolling his eyes at the text, she didn’t need a sender to text him, her phone was a direct line with him. He looks once more at the monitors before grabbing the box and walking out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the whole mess in my head go one direction, but I didn't want to spend much time on her growing up, since I want to show the actual relationship develop once she is old enough. I will try to show now more about them before really going in to the plot of American Gods!  
> Thanks to everyone for giving this a shot and read it!


	6. Chapter 6

[Y/N] stood in her room, every piece of clothing was laying all over the room, she was packing everything needed for college; She looked her room once more, the ocean blue of the walls make the white stars she painted across the room stand out.

Her laptop was above the plush bed, the itinerary for her first year open in a doc, she grabbed it, closing the document so she could see her background photo, it was a photo she took of TB a few weeks back, he had fallen asleep on her bed, still sitting, his hair rarely loose and not in those intricate hairdo’s he loved so much. She smiled, looking at the corkboard in front of her; the many many photos she had of him and her family were all over the place, a few medals hanging as well, the several tokens of her life she proudly showed, it was a compilation of her life.

There was a photo of her and her parents when she was only a few weeks old, another of TB and her in what it sort of look like the middle of a dance in the living room, a few birthday letters of her friends and some Delivery menus stuck there as well .

Her life has been anything but boring and normal, the Gods presence always been a major thing for her, he had always been with her. Ever she had memory Tech Boy was included, her best friend. She often called him was _‘Her moon in the sky’_ as a joke, but deep down it was true, no matter how many stars surrounded her, no one will shine brighter in her eyes than him.

It was almost unfair for the rest, she loved her parents deeply, after all they were her parents, they gave every ounce of love to her, they shape her to become who she is today. But her relationship with Tech Boy was something else, she couldn’t explain it, but it just is, she felt whole being with him, since she was a child she felt the same way, if he wasn’t there something was missing deep inside her.

At first it was desperate to feel that way, even more when you are a child and that feeling seems to be the end of the world for you. Now, even if they never been apart for more than a few weeks, she feels she could handle it, doing her day-to-day activities, only because she knew he would eventually come back.

The clock on her nightstand mark 4:33PM, he was supposed to be here almost an hour ago, he had been gone for a couple days, so she made him promise to help her pack, not that he actually would, that God-ego making him not want to do any _‘A boring human job’_ , so he just sit there talking to her about millions of things, his days, new ideas, the only thing he always missed details was how he worked and with whom.  

Touching the backside of her phone, a small circle scanning her fingertip before unlocking it, her system was actually bare, only had a few apps in there, again, thanks to a certain overprotective God, who will never be explained fully anything to her about why.

Sometimes she couldn’t figure him out, not even knowing him her entire life, he was and egotistical God with a not so clean vocabulary, more wit and knowledge than someone normal could never have. He always walked like he owned the room, and loved to have the final word , a little whiny sometimes, not that she ever tell him that. A smart-ass God, basically.

But, he also was considerate, understanding everything she ever told him, never thinking that her feelings were meaningless, always making time and effort for her. Even if he never told him anything, she knew he was more busier that he let on.

He was kind, and thoughtful, always knowing how to cheer her up, they created a sort of telepathy between each-other words weren’t necessary for them to know what the other one was thinking.

And sometimes, more that he realized, she found him staring at her, his face in complete calmness, his eyes soft as her lips form into a small smile, those where the times she couldn’t figure him out.

Opening the text app, she wrote to him, knowing that it wouldn’t be much longer before he showed up.

A rush of nervousness came to her, soon she’ll be leaving her home, the place where she had grown up, her parents, the wonderful couple she could call mom and dad, they gave her so much, in return she hoped they were proud of her.

[Y/N] grow anxious, she wanted to ask TB something important, she had talked to her parents that instead of taking a flight to another state she could take her car and drove there, the God being her traveling partner in crime. Both of them looked at her quizzically until she explained her fear.

She didn’t know after starting college Tech Boy would be by her side, at home he had all the liberties to be around, he could show up and go whenever and however he pleased, she also know that both her parents work towards goals only he could help. This trip may as well be their final trip together as they are, so she wanted to take advantage and make the best of it.

Her parents laugh at that, for some reason. They said yes to the whole idea, making a plan to have everything safe for the road on the upcoming days. Before leaving them to their own, her mom say something to her.

_‘Honey, believe me, after all these years there is one thing I can assure you, he’s not taking a step forward without you moving your feet first, God or not, some things are what they are’_

She wanted to ask her to explain it, but to her it sounded more on the deep connection they had, of course they wouldn’t just never see each other again, maybe they misunderstand her, it just felt like everything was about to change.

A snap of fingers break her deep thoughts, in front of her was the God, his eyebrows crunched in worry as his head till to see her face.

 _‘Helloooooo, earth to [Y/N]? Everything fucking alright? And why does it look like a tornado came to your room?’_ He whistle while his hand made a whirling motion, she looked at his other hand, a small brown paper bag dangle side to side, the logo of her favorite cookie store printed on the side.

He follow her gaze, pulling it up, at the same level at his eyes.

 _‘Really? I come here and all you think is about the cookies? The insolence’_ That make her eye roll, his voice with no real anger just playfulness, she stood up from the bed, giving a step forward her body touching his.

 _‘I’m sorry my moon, I’ve just been so hungry almost famish as I waited for you to arrive hours ago, no, it must be months by now’_ She touched her forehead with the backside of her hand, the mock on her tone now gaining an eye-roll from the God, before placing the bag on her waiting hand.

After a few hours of packing and eating cookies, they both ended up laying on the bed, him laying on his back fully stretch and her sideways leaning on him, her arms on top of his chest, this was almost a routine for them.

 _‘You know...’_ She mutter half asleep, _‘Maybe you should stop using as many sequins if you know I’m going to put my face on the fabric’_ He only hummed as to say _‘I heard you but’s not going to happen’._

After a few minutes in silence [Y/N] push her half body up, so she could see his face, his face was relaxed, eyes half lidded turn towards her, expecting.

 _‘TB I......I wanted to ask you something’_ She didn’t know why she suddenly was nervous, but she guested that it was the excitement of taking this journey with him, doing something new. _‘I will be going to college in a few weeks, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, a road trip just the two of us. It will be great, shitty attractions, shitty food, not so shitty motels, I'll tries to find places that ypu don't hate so much and all sorts of that stuff. I wanted to spend the last few days I have with you’_

She didn’t expect a snarl from him, he opened his mouth to say something, but he only chews the inside of his cheek.

 _‘Right.....college’_ Waiting for him to elaborate and just getting a pissed off look make nothing easier for her.

 _‘Yeah? Are you angry about me going to college, really?’_ He moved his gaze of her, deciding the ceiling was more interesting than her, and she wasn’t having none of that.

She moves almost her entire body on top of him, her face coming just a few inches above his.

 _‘Hey! Why are you suddenly so mad? All I ask is to have a few days traveling with you, a person I fucking adore, and you’re mad? Do you not want to go?’_ The tone of the voice started angry before turning sad at the theory it might be.

He grabbed her by the arms, pulling her more to him, if that was even possible, the gritted his teeth, trying several times to say what he wanted, ending grunting in frustration before pulling her up and turning her into the bed, changing positions for a brief second before finally getting out of bed.

 _‘I’m not mad at you, it just.....Fuck!’_ It was something new for Technical Boy to not to have an answer at hand, he always knew what to say, because he always knew what he wanted.

So with that, he just vanished, his presence not longer in the room, [Y/N] did not move, not understanding what just happened, only getting a ding on her phone. She quickly grabbed it, knowing from who it was.

_‘I will go with you to the fucking road-trip. I just, need some space. I’m sorry my sun’_

The text confuses her even more, what the actual fuck cross his mind to act like that? She quickly answers him, feeling like this with him fell off, and the phantom hole in her chest return.

_‘Ok, Take care my moon’_


End file.
